Las grandes guerras
by Lady Maren
Summary: Las bibliotecas pueden ser lugares peligrosos, después de todo, qué puede hacer una chica encerrada entre tantos corredores oscuros y libros polvorientos. Draco se pregunta qué más esconderá dentro de tanta adolescencia contenida. Y la idea de robarles las bragas para colgarlas en la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor, no suena como una ofensa a su casa sino como un deber de todo Sly


**Las grandes guerras**

Las grandes guerras comienzan siempre en los pequeños detalles. En aquellas cosas que parecen intrascendentes, hasta habituales. Y es ahí, en su insignificancia donde radica el peligro. Las bibliotecas son lugares peligrosos si sabes tocar el hilo que las desatan. Después de todo, qué puede hacer una chica encerrada entre tantos corredores oscuros y libros polvorientos, sino eso.

—¡Qué cosa más absurda! ¿A quién se le podría haber ocurrido algo así? —preguntó Draco mirando con incredulidad a su interlocutor, un joven Sly pecoso que no dejaba de mirar a un lado y al otro mientras relataba lo que había escuchado.

—Dicen que es el tema más comentado en toda la torre Gryffindor —prosiguió entre susurros.

—¿Quién dice eso?, unos estúpidos Hufflepuff. Los mismos que no saben ni donde meten sus varitas —lo corto Draco con un dejo de desdén de sus finos labios. Un coro de risas festejo el comentario mal intencionado—. Y mucho menos les podemos pedir un poco de buen gusto. Carecen de ese sentido —prosigue sin dejar de observar sus largos dedos.

—Bueno, pero, pero... al menos —balbucea uno de los Sly que lo acompañaba—, no deja de ser algo curioso.

—¿Curioso? Curioso sería ver a McGonagall borracha o danzando desnuda con el calamar gigante. Lo que ustedes insinúan, es simplemente abominable —lo interrumpe Draco, alzando una ceja—. ¿Oh, me dirás que esa inmunda hija de muggles está provocando tu curiosidad? Tan necesitado estás de...

—Claro que no —se defiende de inmediato al ver el dejo de burla en los demás rostros.

—La verdad que ya me estoy cansando de oír semejantes idioteces y si no tienen algo más importante que hacer, les rogaría que dejaran de malgastar mi tiempo con chismes sobre Granger.

Los demás se miran entre ellos. El rictus de irritación se vuelve cada vez más marcado en la frente de Draco, cubierto bajo ese sol de abril que bañan su pelo con destellos de plata que van a morir en lo profundo de su mirada. Lentamente uno a uno se van alejando dejándolo solo. Draco los ignora por completo, tiene demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Todo le resulta demasiado extraño hasta para una sabelotodo piojosa como Granger.

Rondas nocturnas por los corredores. Suspiros de más de un imbécil cuando alguien comenta su nombre. Un halo de misterio rodeando su figura, y todo porque alguien la vio saliendo después de hora de la oficina de Snape, cargando un frasquito de vaya a saber qué cosa.

Draco juraría que fue después de eso que comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas. Dos lechuzas diarias para Granger en la hora del desayuno, y a veces una más a la hora de la cena. Ni Dumbledore recibía tanta correspondencia, hasta pudo notar como San Potter y la Comadreja se miraron con perturbación cuando llego la tercera lechuza de ese día. El pajarraco ni había podido asentarse a tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza, que la sangre sucia ya le había quitado el mensaje. Lo leyó como quien devora el más rico de los bocados y acto seguido desapareció del Gran comedor.

Esa misma tarde había llegado con diez minutos de retraso a la clase de Transformaciones, apareciendo con los pelos más revueltos de lo habitual y la respiración entre cortada. Se sentó al lado del Potter al cual apenas le dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

Por las barbas de Merlín, desde cuándo el mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Si Salazar viviera se revolcaría en su tumba. Draco comenzaba a sospechar cada vez con mayor certeza que se había echado una especie de encantamiento, aunque lo consideraba poco digno de un Gryffindor, y toda esa sarta de moralina que les gustaba esgrimir frente a los demás. La idea no deja de corroerle el cerebro y la charla absurda de Pansy sobre las nuevas tendencias en cortes de túnicas no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Llevaba días con una malsana obsesión que le estaba costando controlar. Pero todo debía acabar, él iba a desenmascarar a esa hipócrita tarde o temprano, o dejaría de llamarse Malfoy.

El tiempo parece hacerse líquido en la biblioteca, se carga de sabores y sonidos lejanos. El mundo le pertenece por un instante, y esa pila de libros son puñados de otras vidas, de otras realidades que ella quiere beber por completo. No le bastan las horas, no le bastan los siglos. No hay giratiempo que la libere de ella misma. Los infinitos círculos dirán que ella es Hermione. Que no hay nada más contundente que su propio reflejo proyectado sobre las sombras. Pero para Draco solo es una sangre sucia que juega con sus sentidos.

Por más de media hora Draco ha estado escuchándola bajar y apilar libros. No necesita girarse y mirar entre las estanterías para comprobar que es Granger la que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo. Su olor de sangre sucia inundaba el lugar clavándose entre su espina y el estómago como una maldición. Draco piensa en lavarse por lo menos cinco veces esa noche para tener un aroma respetable con que presentarse al día siguiente.

Un nuevo rumor seguido de uno más fuerte, hace que la pluma de Draco se crispe sobre el pergamino cuando una de las pilas de la chica se derrumbó sobre el piso. Lo siguiente que oyó fue a Hermione maldecir por lo bajo. Una mueca socarrona cruzó sus labios. "San Potter moriría de un colapso si supiera las palabras que salen de la boca de Granger cuando se enoja. Si hasta su elfo doméstico tenía mejores modales", piensa mientras se recuesta con perezosa indolencia contra el respaldo del asiento. Es cuando Draco se pregunta qué más esconderá dentro de tanta ropa, de tanta adolescencia contenida. Y la idea de robarles las bragas para colgarlas en la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor, no suena como una ofensa a su casa o casta sino como un deber de todo Sly. Después de todo lo mejor de las batallas son los trofeos de guerra que uno gana. Y de pronto las bragas de Hermione le parecen altamente apreciables.

—¿Te molesto? —le pregunta Draco al tiempo que alza el grueso libro del cual Hermione estaba copiando.

La chica lo mira intrigada, mientras una alarma silenciosa de preocupación se enciende en todo su espíritu.

—Claro que sí. —le contesta quitándole el libro de las manos—. Por si no te diste cuenta estoy ocupada —le dice volviendo su atención al pergamino.

Draco parece hacer caso omiso a sus palabras. En un movimiento refinado, cubre la luz proveniente de la lámpara suspendida al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Aburrido —le pregunta Hermione luego de un tiempo en el que el Sly, hace poco y nada por moverse y mirándolo—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a la estúpida de Pansy para que festeje tus ocurrencias?

—Tengo mejores ideas —le dice Draco al tiempo que comienza a revolver la pila de libros que tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy? Si perdiste a Crabbe y Goyle no creo que lo encuentres debajo de ningún libro —le dice Hermione mirándolo con impaciencia.

—Muy graciosa Granger. —le contesta Draco con un dejo de ironía en su voz y observándola de soslayo—, pero es verdad talvez debería de buscar debajo de tus faldas —agrega haciendo a su vez el ademán de agacharse.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —le grita con indignación Hermione al tiempo que da un fuerte respingo en la silla, que la hace levantarse de repente.

—Bueno, bueno, aunque te resulte increíble de creer Granger puedo admitir que me equivoco. Lo siento no debí decir eso —se disculpa Draco, llevándose una mano al pecho como signo de arrepentimiento—, sino que debí preguntar por el Potter y Weasley. Ellos deben ser los que realmente disfrutan de tus encantos prohibidos —le dice mientras le sonríe mostrándole tan sólo el filo de su lengua

El fuerte cachetazo quiebra en dos la sonrisa burlona del rostro de Draco, Hermione lo mira roja de indignación, sus pelos alborotados y la respiración acelerada solo hacen que incremente más el brillo de demencia en los ojos del Sly.

—¡Eres una basura Malfoy! Una asquerosa e inmunda basura. ¡Aléjate de mí! —le dice Hermione mientras sus mandíbulas parecen querer quebrarse en dos.

—Entonces no vuelvas a tocarme —le dice Draco—. Ah no ser, que quieras probar algo mejor –agrega dando un paso hacia ella. Hermione lo mira totalmente shockeada—. Ahora la pregunta que te debes hacer Granger es… —hace un silencio mientras le aprieta una muñeca y atrayéndola hacia él—. ¿Sí, yo quiero enlodarme?

Hermione lo mira con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa. Un fuerte empellón soltándose acompaña las palabras entrecortas de la chica.

—Estás enfermo Malfoy. ¡Suéltame! —grita mientras lo empuja.

Draco se ríe entre dientes al tiempo que se acomoda el cabello que ha caído sobre su rostro. Él no busca redenciones. Un Malfoy no las necesita. Él solo quiere ganar esta batalla personal llamada Granger, aunque deba enlodarse para eso. Y sus ojos se vuelven mercurio líquido deslizándose como veneno por los corredores en donde ella se ha perdido.


End file.
